


The Perfect Job

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW, Pining, Wanting to sleep with your boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSThis is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.You were such a well-behaved young woman. You were so polite and professional in your duties as a domestic worker. Your name was a good one and it was because of that, you were selected by a set of twins to work for them to clean and do their washing. No one warned you that this set of twins would turn your life upside down. No one warned you about the Frye’s.
Relationships: Evie Frye/Reader, Jacob Frye/Reader
Kudos: 32





	The Perfect Job

You were such a well-behaved young woman. You were so polite and professional in your duties as a domestic worker. Your name was a good one and it was because of that, you were selected by a set of twins to work for them to clean and do their washing. No one warned you that this set of twins would turn your life upside down. No one warned you about the Frye’s.  
Working in the employ of the Frye twins was always fascinating. While the elder twin, a lovely spirited young woman named Evie was fastidious in her personal habits, the younger of the twins, the roguish Jacob was not. The differences could best be illustrated by the personal cars the two occupied. Miss Evie’s car was well kept except for her desk. The sitting car occupied by Jacob was always a mess.

You did not mind so much as it meant that you always had something to do. Compared to most employers in Whitechapel, the Frye’s paid you well. Also, as a part of being employed by them, you were also granted use if their private train to catch a ride to anywhere in London. The amount of money you saved having access to it made things much easier.

But the best part about working for the Frye’s was how informal they were. Not only were they informal, but they were not strict. As you cleaned for others as well as the Frye’s, as long as you tended to things on the train, you could come and clean anytime you wished.

Along with your cleaning duties, you also did washing and mending for the twins. Mending often occurred as the twins seemed to rip their garments often and in unique was. On several occasions, Jacob would, with a sheepish grin on his handsome face, hand you a shirt to mend that you had mended only the week before.

The job was never boring, but it wasn’t without complications. Over time, the longer you worked for the Frye’s, the more you saw them in ways that the others didn’t. You saw parts of them that the others didn’t see. A few weeks after you began working for them, you spotted Miss Evie, milling about in her private quarters. With her dark chestnut hair undone and framing her face in waves, she was dressed down only in her undershirt, trousers, and boots. Her creamy skin glowed in the light of the fire roaring in the hearth.

You were so used to seeing Miss Evie so put together that to see her in such a private setting was startling. The way her dark locks framed her face her rose pink cheeks, dotted with freckles reminded you of the ancient goddesses you had seen painted. More than once you wish you could commit such loveliness to paper yourself, such loveliness would inspire such devoting in others. Her beauty was truly a sight to behold. But it wasn’t only her beauty that proved to be a distraction.

Being around her younger brother Jacob, with his chestnut hair, his trim beard and his charming smile also had its own complications. Much like with Evie, more than once you had accidentally walked in on him in a state of undress. Other times you had witnessed things that no young lady should witness.

Your mother would have all but fainted if she knew that you had seen Jacob wearing nothing more than his grey trousers and a smile. What made it worse was that Jacob didn’t seem to mind if others saw him. He was not in any way ashamed of his broad chest, well defined arms and the hair on his chest that trailed down his flat stomach.

As much as you tried to ignore such incidents, you soon found yourself living for the chance to see them again. Every time you stepped onto the train, you hoped beyond hope that you might find yourself alone with Evie or Jacob, or even both. You knew it wasn’t ladylike to feel this was about your employers, but soon you couldn’t deny the fact that you desired them, more than you could have ever imagined them.

You didn’t dare voice your feelings to anyone, not your family, nor your friends. You certainly didn’t voice them to any of the Rooks for there was no way they would keep it a secret. They would tell you that it was not in any way appropriate for a lady to want to be alone with one or both twins.

They were gang leaders, your employers, not at all appropriate for a young lady. Your attraction to Evie alone was enough to put you in serious jeopardy. If your mother were to find out, there was no telling how she would react. Not to mention, there was no way to know how they felt about you. Just because they were informal with you didn’t mean that they desired. You.

Making it even more complicated were the stories you had heard from some of your friends. Stories of other young ladies such as yourself who had either seduced or been seduced by their employers and quickly found themselves dismissed with a bad reference.

So, you did your best to be professional. You did your best not to stare when one or both stepped onto the train. But even when you kept your gaze away, it was hard to ignore the sounds of Evie’s melodic tone, the one that made each word feel like a gentle, loving caress or Jacob’s rough growl. The one that made your hair stand on end, the one that made you shiver with delight.

Your feelings for them always became more potent when you took their clothes to be mended or washed. Jacob’s heady scent of sweat mixed with leather always made you forget yourself for a moment as the sweet scent of flower water that always seemed present on Evie’s garments. On more than one occasion, you had brought up a shirt of theirs to your face and you breathed deeply of their essence, thrilled at a chance to feel close to them. It never failed to make you feel damp between the legs and make you yearn for them even more.

All sorts of visions would fill you mind. Visions of Evie pushing you against the bookshelf, roughly kissing you as she did so. You could easily imaging her leather gloved hands running all up and down your chest, undoing the buttons of your basque and reaching inside to take your breasts in each hand and grip them hard, playing with your nipples as she kissed her way down your throat and even down lower, her hands never leaving you. Those petal pink lips of hers were always so enticing and you would have given anything to feel them on yours just once, if only for a moment.

There were also thoughts of Jacob, of him cornering you in the sitting car, all making you fall back against the sofa. You could just picture that feral smile on his face as he grabbed your waist and turned you around, bending you over the arm of the sofa. Even through all your underskirts, you could feel his hands seeking out your warm opening. The idea of him pushing them all up so he could admire your arse and your legs was so erotic. Perhaps he would even run his hands over the tender flesh of your arse, perhaps he would bite into it first before he would finally undo his trousers and bury himself deep in you.

But the most delightful vision of all was the one of them taking turns with you while the other waited their turn. Perhaps if they were feeling generous enough, they would let the Rooks watch as they showed them how to properly pleasure such as beautiful woman as yourself.

The only thing better than these fleeting visions were the times that the twins would appear in your dreams late at night. In these dreams, the sinful actions of the Frye’s towards you were even more so. So sinful that you often woke up wondering just how damned you were thinking of them. No dream could top the one where late at night on a hot summer evening, already dirty and sweaty from the heat, Evie and Jacob snuck into your room to pleasure you, whispering in your ears the whole time just how much they had wanted to fuck you from the moment you stepped onto the train. It was so erotic that you woke up moaning their names in pleasure.

But there came a time in which you could hardly be around them. They were such a distraction to you that you could hardly get your work done and you began to make so many errors you began to wonder if it would be better to resign from their service. But resigning meant you would not get to see them again and that was the last thing you wanted.

Perhaps there was another way, perhaps you could arrange things to where you would only work on the train when the twins were not there. But that idea was quickly dashed. Evie and Jacob kept such odd hours that it was impossible to pick a time that would allow you to avoid them. So, it was either find a way to rid yourself of your desires or resign.

But how could you get rid of the feelings that had haunted you for weeks? What assurance did you have that any method you tried would work? If you chose to hand in your notice, what would you do if they asked why? Would they even care? And if they did care, what if they begged you to stay with them? What then?

Every option felt like the wrong one or the right one. After careful consideration, you made the only decision you could. You would stay in their service and hope that something would come up that would allow you to resolve the issue at hand. In the meantime, you would do your best to behave yourself, like the good girl you were.

But if your employers didn’t want you to be good, if they wanted you to do something sinful for them or to them, than you would do the one thing that you wanted most: do what you were told.


End file.
